The Punch
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Slight Spoilers for Digimon Cyber Sleuth. After getting Arata back from the Eaters and taking up Arata's case in Vallaha Server, Ami tries to apologize for it but when Arata puts his hood up, Ami goes to the extreme again.


**Title: The Punch**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Aiba**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Slight Spoilers for Digimon Cyber Sleuth. After getting Arata back from the Eaters and taking up Arata's case in Vallaha Server, Ami tries to apologize for it but when Arata puts his hood up, AMi goes to the extreme again.**

 **Based on an image: I was going to link the picture to this story but I cannot find it anywhere. I found it on Tumblr but I know it was on pixiv but I cannot figure out how to type my searches there so I am so so sorry.**

 **Please leave a comment over your thoughts about it please.**

 **I do not owe any of the copyrighted characters or licenses just my pure old imagination.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Ami Aiba knew that at the best of times, she's completely oblivious to the tension that lingers in the air during this time in Japan's history. However in this particular time, she could feel the tension in the air between everyone.

' _This could be cut with a toy knife,'_ Ami thought upon feeling the tension and looking at everyone.

The overly confident and not a scaredy-cat anymore - Nokia Shiramine - was talking to Omnimon trying to better understand the Digital World, the skilled hacker hoping for her brother to wake - Yuuko Kamishiro - had tried to talk to their other friend who is a skilled hacker but is now glaring at him. Gallantmon stood in the corner farthest of everyone else, trying to regain his strength that he lost, Alphamon was standing behind Ami who gave her a gentle shove.

"Go talk to him," Alphamon said.

Him was Arata Sanada. The once hacker leader that Yuuko is glaring at, who Ami just got done punching in order to bring him back to everyone. Ami wasn't sure which was worse - getting captured and become a part of an Eater by force or willing chose to become an Eater just to fix the past that cannot be fixed.

Ami ran up to him to talk to him (and to make Alphamon stop pushing her, never trust Kyoko with information over secret crushes ever again!) but in the end, he had a case for her. Ami knew he didn't want to talk about it but this case was something in which he needed to do for his confidence. She doesn't know if it's because she's becoming more and more data but she could feel the anger and pain radiating off of him, all of it directed towards her but he still wanted her to help him with this.

She met up with Arata in the Vallaha Server, her Digimon all resting in the form expect for her adult Lucemon who is one of her closest companions followed after Machinedramon.

"Really?" Arata asked looking at Lucemon. "It doesn't matter, let's just go."

"Well, that's some greeting," Lucemon said rolling his eyes.

"Be nice," Ami said as Arata kept getting further from then, "He's already mad at me."

"Shame," her digimon responded back dryly.

Ami rolled her eyes and ran ahead to catch up with Arata, Lucemon made to follow but red data appeared in the form of a young boy before disappearing, "I don't like this," Lucemon said.

"Arata," Ami said catching up to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't. I know what you are trying to do," Arata stated.

"You need to talk about it, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside," Ami said. _'Yeah, you hypocrite. You haven't told anyone expect for Machinedramon and Lucemon that you are feeling weaker each time you connect jump or glitch out temporarily."_

"Fine," Arata snapped, "I'm angry and in a lot of physical pain due to you punching me in the face." He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had you come to save me, I shouldn't have taken an interest in Suedo's theories." He rubbed his face, "Can we get this done?"

"Of course," Ami said letting him lead.

Lucemon caught up to them, "Be careful, there's red data floating around."

"Possibly just a passing virus," Arata said as they reached the center not seeing the worried look Ami gave Lucemon. They finally reached the center, "Finally, here we go."

"I hope you know I'm not taking your reward," Ami said.

"Yes you will," Arata said as Knightmon appeared.

"Well, he looks like a kid in a candy store," Lucemon said before paling, "That wasn't the best analogy I could've used. My apologizes."

Ami shook her head, "I should be over it by now. Looks like the battle is about to begin."

The battle started and ended, no one seeing the red data take a shape of a young eight year old boy with red hair, "I'm going to hang here and reminisce about the past more," Arata said placing his hood up.

He couldn't look at her, not without thinking how much trouble he caused his friend. He was more angry at himself than anything. He just keeps screwing things up and making these things worse He had no time to react when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his hood being pushed back a little before a small kiss was placed on his cheek causing his face to blush quickly as he heard Ami whisper, "I'm sorry." Then the pressure was gone and she was running towards Lucemon who was ahead of her.

Arata watched her trying not to let a sad smile cross his face. When he turned back around the young boy made out of red data was standing there, "You take care of her, okay?" the boy asked, "Also when this has died down, give her my message, forty-four lollipop drive, twenty-second chocolate block."

Then the boy disappeared, the red data scattering about, "Okay," Arata said groaning, "This has been the strangest day so far."


End file.
